Academia Morgana de Maestría en Pociones
by May Traumend
Summary: En la Academia Morgana de Maestría en Pociones no se tomaban a la ligera el más mínimo signo de pereza: la excelencia era la clave para un hacedor de pociones, y ella lo sabía, pero el día anterior había sido agotador y la noche no había sido más tranquila, y el cansancio se apoderaba de ella. "-También yo he estado cansado muchas noches y nunca he incumplido con mi deber".


**Ya sé, ya sé, primero publico después de mucho tiempo algo que ni siquiera es mi fandom habitual, y ahora publico algo del fandom y es un Snamione, pero ¡Es que me gusta mucho este pairing! Es una lucha constante por ver quien es mas sassy y eso me encanta, que le voy a hacer. Además tiene su publico, así que mientras a mi me guste y haya quien me lea y comente, por mi está bien. No os preocupéis, caerán también Dramiones pronto, pero de momento este es lo más fresco que tengo. ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

–Granger. ¡Granger! Preste atención, o será sancionada.

–¿…que? –murmuró para sí. Un golpe en su mesa la hizo despertar de golpe.

En la Academia Morgana de Maestría en Pociones no se tomaban a la ligera el más mínimo signo de pereza: la excelencia era la clave para un hacedor de pociones, quien tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de crear obras maestras o asesinar a la gente por error. La atención debía ser constante, y ella lo sabía, pero el día anterior había sido agotador y la noche no había sido más tranquila, y el cansancio se apoderaba de sus pesados párpados, como si las arenas del sueño hicieran contrapeso en sus rizadas pestañas.

Casi había quedado dormida en su lección sobre _hierbas venenosas_ , y al despertar de golpe muchos de sus compañeros dejaron escapar una risita desdeñosa.

De pie, junto a ella, estaba su profesor, el mismísimo profesor Snape, que cumpliendo con la maldición del puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ya no conservaba su trabajo en Hogwarts, pero debido a su impecable reputación (salvo lo de haber sido doble espía, asesinar a Albus Dumbledore, y todas esas minucias) había sido aceptado con los brazos abiertos para formar parte de la plantilla de profesores de la academia Morgana.

Ella alzó la vista poco a poco, sabiendo la humillación que la esperaba y el duelo infernal de palabras que proseguiría a esto, pero finalmente le miró a los ojos, y osó entrecerrar los suyos con sorna.

–¿Ha sido una siesta reparadora? –se mofó el hombre, golpeando con su pergamino enrollado en el pupitre de su alumna–.

–Anoche no pude descansar –replicó ella, sonrojándose, pero manteniendo la mirada al profesor–. A veces una intenta dormir, pero no se lo permiten. Igual que ahora –añadió–.

–si cree que mi clase es el lugar perfecto para dar cabezadas, la invito amablemente a que se levante y se vaya. Yo no enseño a ineptos que no prestan atención.

–Si eso fuera verdad esta aula estaría vacía a excepción de unos pocos alumnos –replicó ella, molesta–. Y aunque haya tenido un desliz, yo estaría entre ellos. Prefiero invertir mi tiempo en terminar de oír la lección, y no en discutir con usted.

–Maldita insolente –dijo en voz queda el hombre, y toda la clase contuvo el aliento–. Sepa que esto no quedará así.

–Que pena que no pueda castigar a una adulta –espetó, y el rostro del moreno se enrojeció de ira–. ¿Continuamos la lección?

Muy enfadado, profesor se dio media vuelta y volvió a su posición en la cabeza de la clase. Si hubiera llevado su túnica habitual seguro que habría hecho con ella un frufrú, pero los profesores, al igual que los alumnos, debían llevar un uniforme, y el de los maestros consistía en unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca y un chaleco de traje verde botella, con el emblema de un pájaro bordado en negro en su pechera. No por nada se sospechaba que Morgana había sido una Slytherin.

Sonó la campana, finalmente, y todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos para recoger sus cosas y marchar a la siguiente clase, impartida por la risueña señora Warren, pero el profesor Snape se acercó una ultima vez a ella.

–Espero que no se vuelva a repetir lo que ha ocurrido hoy, señorita Granger, o le prometo que el responsable de su educación aquí tomará medidas en el asunto.

–Si, señor –gruñó ella entre dientes–. ¿Algo más?

–Nada más, puede marcharse.

Bufando como un gato salió de la sala oval para ir a su siguiente lección, pero no pudo concentrarse en la sesión doble de _teoría de los líquidos_ ni en nada más hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Allí la esperaban sus compañeros de clase que, si bien no se llevaban tan bien con ella como Harry y Ron lo habrían hecho, eran amables y pasaban buenos ratos juntos.

–Es que no entiendo que has podido hacerle al profesor Snape para que te tenga tanta manía, Hermione –decía uno de sus compañeros, Frank–. Es como si desde el principio no te tragara.

–Tal vez se molestó porque entraste en la academia más tarde que el resto –reflexionó otra de sus compañeros–.

–No es mi culpa si he tenido que mover cielo y tierra para entrar aquí sin haber terminado séptimo, Kate –se molestó, comiéndose su pudin tan rápido como le permitía la rabia interior–. Además, él lo sabía de antemano, habría sido absurdo que fuera una sorpresa para él, ya no digamos desagradable.

–¿Cómo podía saberlo? –inquirió el chico mientras se comía el resto de las patatas de Hermione, que ella no pensaba comerse–.

–Él era mi profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, ha entrado en la academia el mismo año que he entrado yo –se lamentó, y por un momento dejó su cuchara lejos de su boca para suspirar hondo–. Supongo que ambos necesitábamos un cambio de aires.

–Hermione…

–Pero eso no le da derecho a humillarme frente a los demás alumnos, ¡En cuanto le vea pienso decirle todo lo que…!

–Ejem, Hermione –la interrumpió Kate. Ella se quedó callada, mirándola con extrañeza, pero al ver sus significativos gestos hacia atrás de su silla se giró, para encontrarse de frente con el profesor Snape, que la miraba con el entrecejo hundido en su nariz–.

–Eh, vaya, profesor Sn…

–Preséntese en mi despacho en cuanto termine su almuerzo, Granger.

–¡Pero…!

–¡Sin rechistar!

La réplica de Hermione se deshizo en la punta de su lengua cuando el profesor se dio media vuelta y se fue con paso decidido, dejándola sin una oportunidad de responder.

–Vaya, debes haberle molestado mucho –se impresionó Kate, que nunca había visto antes al profesor Snape entrar en el comedor estudiantil–.

–Seguramente –se lamentó ella–.

–Bueno, Hermione, mucha suerte. Cuéntanos que tal te ha ido cuando salgas de su despacho.

–Claro, lo haré –le aseguró, pero era mentira. Lo que ocurriera en aquel despacho, fuera lo que fuese, se lo callaría.

Al llegar al ala norte del edificio, donde estaban todos los despachos, preguntó a la secretaria si el profesor Severus Snape estaba en su despacho, y ella le indicó que no solo estaba allí, sino que llevaba esperándola diez minutos y no parecía de buen humor.

–Lo siento mucho, hija –se disculpó la anciana secretaria–. Al parecer salvar al mundo no te hace librarte de las manías de Severus Snape.

–Así es, Greta –dijo ella, y se giró despidiéndose con la mano y llamó al despacho tres veces con sus nudillos. Desde el otro lado de la puerta se escuchó–.

–Adelante.

Al entrar en la estancia, con paredes cubiertas de paneles de madera y suelo de mármol negro, se quedó de pie sin entrar durante unos segundos. Respiró hondo tres veces y reuniendo valor cerró la puerta tras de sí y se adelantó hasta el escritorio de Snape, que se hallaba frente a la puerta, justo dando la espalda a la ventana. Allí se hallaba él, sentado, con el cabello cayendo de su frente al pergamino en el que se inclinaba, enfrascado, a escribir.

–Yo…

–No quiero que se vuelva a repetir el numerito de esta mañana en mi aula nunca más.

–Lo siento –se disculpó, al notar el tono severo del hombre–. No ha sido a posta, es que…

–¿Tengo cara de que esa excusa vaya a interesarme? –la cortó, pero ella le ignoró y terminó su frase–.

–…anoche quedé exhausta. Casi llego tarde –espetó, y había cierto tono acusatorio que no le gustó nada a Snape, que se levantó de su asiento y la miró por primera vez a la cara–.

Saliendo de detrás del escritorio, se apoyó en el borde de éste mirándola aún, desafiándola a que se acercara más.

–Eso no es culpa mía. También yo he estado cansado muchas noches y nunca he incumplido con mi deber.

–¡Esto es ya el colmo del descaro! ¿Cómo que…?

El hombre, cansado de sus múltiples quejas, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó posesivamente hacia su tórax, donde ella, atropelladamente, terminó apoyada con sus manos. Se sonrojó violentamente y retiró la mirada de sus ojos negros de inmediato.

–¿Pero qué haces…?

Acallándola con un beso, ella perdió por un instante su capacidad para respirar. Al principio forcejeó un poco, indignada por aquel beso robado, pero rápidamente lo transformó en una lucha por el control del mismo. Su movimiento decisivo, tras saborear con gusto el tibio aroma de él, fue aquel pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior, mientras miraba socarronamente la expresión de desafío de Snape. Hermione entonces se inclinó hacia él, haciendo que tuviera que apoyarse con sus manos en el escritorio, y ella casi termina devorando su cuello pálido, dejando sus dientes marcados en todo el recorrido a su paso.

Aquel chaleco no duró mucho tiempo abotonado, pues las manos de la castaña, ágiles y finas, los habían retirado con habilidad sin interrumpir el paso de sus labios por su piel, y una vez hubo abierto la prenda aflojó la corbata negra, permitiendo así el paso de su cuello al inicio de su garganta. A este punto, las manos del hombre pudieron reaccionar y sujetándola firmemente por la cintura la hizo girarse y la sentó, de un golpe, en su mesa, revolviendo sus pergaminos y volcando la botellita de tinta, que regó su contenido por todo el escritorio. Ella, sorprendida por el cambio, vio complacida que durante los dos segundos que el hombre se la comió con sus ojos su respiración estaba desacompasada y su cabello totalmente alborotado, con su camisa abierta a medias y una dura erección presionando insistentemente contra su cuerpo.

Teniendo que sujetarse con una mano en el pupitre Hermione perdió parte de su control, y esto no fue desaprovechado por él, que se inclinó sobre ella para que esa mano de menos fuera permanente en la situación. El moreno rozó sus labios con los de ella, sin hacer contacto, y percibió el calor que emanaba de ellos, fruto de su ardiente lucha de dominación. Ella también respiraba entrecortadamente, y le rodeó con sus piernas antes de que pudiera mirarla más. Habiendo acortado la escasa distancia restante, el uniforme de ella fue retirado con prontitud. La camisa fue totalmente abierta, su cuerpo destapado, y sus pechos expuestos encerrados en su sujetador. Aquellas pecas en toda su piel le provocaban desvergonzadamente, y sus senos se movían rápidamente arriba y abajo con la excitación de su respiración. Acercó él sus labios hasta el cuello de ella, tomando su venganza, y al escuchar su leve gemido agarró con una mano el cabello de Hermione, retirando su cabeza hacia atrás para acceder directamente a la zona que clamaba por su atención.

Sus pechos fueron mordidos, besados y, finalmente, destapados, dejándose acariciar por la experta lengua que los recorría a su alrededor. Cuando un golpe de placer sacudía su centro, la ojimiel susurraba incoherencias a su oído y apretaba inconscientemente más sus cuerpos con sus piernas, que no soltaban la cintura de Snape en ningún momento. La necesidad de destapar la erección del hombre era tal que ella misma se inclinó hacia delante, a riesgo de perder su equilibrio, y de un solo tirón se deshizo del cinturón negro de cuero. El sonido alertó a Severus, que la sostuvo por el arco de su espalda, cuya piel estaba erizada, para facilitarle el acceso.

Su miembro quedó a la vista apenas unos segundos después, cayendo sus pantalones en un pequeño nudo bajo sus tobillos. Era una erección grande, hinchada por la expectación de los siguientes instantes con ella, pero aún había un obstáculo más: bajo la falda de aquel uniforme se hallaba la prenda interior de Hermione, que lo tenía sujeto y no parecía tener intenciones de liberarlo. Dejando entonces su contacto con ella, se separó bruscamente y de la impresión ella dejó caer sus pies, colgando por el borde de la mesa. Él la levantó, la colocó de espaldas y la instó a inclinarse, acariciando su zona más húmeda. Aquellas braguitas estaban realmente empapadas, pero jugó un poco con ellas, torturando de placer a la chica, antes de, suavemente, retirarlas a un lado para acariciarla directamente piel con piel con sus propios dedos.

–Demonios… –se quejó ella–.

–¿Impaciente?

–Más quisieras –le desafió–.

Introduciendo un dedo en su cavidad, ella dejó apartado todo disimulo y soltó un pequeño gritito, aplacado al instante, pero aun así audible. Casi con burla, un segundo dedo siguió al primero, y ambos se movieron con prontitud y agilidad, jugando con el ángulo y guiándose en todo momento por la intensidad de los gemidos ahogados de Hermione, que enterraba la cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en sus codos para mitigar el sonido. Al fin, él terminó de estimularla para subirla de nuevo, sentada, en su mesa. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y levantó su barbilla con sus manos, para asegurarse de que sus ojos azabache observaban los de color miel cuando entró en ella de un solo estoque.

Se sentía cálida y suave, receptiva a recibirlo en su interior, y fue suficiente para mover sus caderas una segunda vez, más intensamente que antes. Verla morder con ansiedad su labio inferior era, desde luego, una vista excitante, y con cada embestida ella se volvía más descarada y sus quejidos más audibles. Hasta que…

–Profesor Snape, la alumna Granger no ha salido del pasillo, ¿Está con usted en el despacho? –era la voz de Greta, que había llamado a la puerta–.

–¿Es que no has silenciado la sala al entrar yo? –se escandalizó ella–.

–Claro que no –respondió cortantemente él, y tan convencido de haber hecho lo correcto que ella se impresionó aún más. Siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, mientras le tapaba ágilmente su boca con una mano y con la otra la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura–. No está aquí, señora Allen, ha debido ir a hablar con otro profesor.

–Está bien –la anciana se alejó de la puerta, y sus pasos se desvanecieron hasta desaparecer–.

Hermione, que había oído la conversación y observaba el musculoso abdomen del hombre no tener descanso en su afán por empujar lo más salvaje posible, se hallaba obnubilada, y la mano que tapaba su boca la excitaba aún más. Sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban y su centro recibía cada vez más oleadas de placer, y sin aguantar más se incorporó hacia él y tomándolo de la nuca le besó, sofocadamente y sintiendo como llegaría en cualquier momento al clímax. Snape, que no esperaba esto, se dejó llevar por aquel beso, también pudiendo sentir como, finalmente, se derramaba en ella al tiempo que sentía contraerse todo el cuerpo de mujer frente a su vista.

– ¿Cómo… cómo quieres que no… esté cansada? –preguntó entrecortadamente ella, cuyo cuerpo estaba totalmente perlado en sudor, y apoyada en el pecho del hombre, que la abrazaba–. No me das un respiro, Severus.

–No tengo por qué dártelo. Hemos estado demasiado tiempo lejos –se lamentó, y depositó un beso en sus hinchados labios. No fue un beso apasionado, sino un beso gentil y cariñoso, que enterneció un poco el humor de Hermione–.

–Pero eso no es excusa para tenerme así hasta casi las cuatro de la madrugada –se quejó, pero realmente no parecía culpable en absoluto de las consecuencias de trasnochar cuando había que madrugar al día siguiente–. Además, tu no llegas tarde porque te despierto yo, por todos los demonios. Y si encima tengo estas reuniones en tu despacho cada poco tiempo…

–Bastante tengo ya con que tengas que seguir usando tu apellido de soltera por el momento, como para también tratarte como si fueras una mujer soltera –la reprendió. Se retiró de la castaña, y subió con prisa sus pantalones y abrochó de nuevo su cinturón–.

–Sabes que está prohibido tener una relación con una alumna –le recordó, mientras se aseaba con su varita y se acomodaba la ropa–.

–También lo es que un profesor le pague los estudios a un alumno, y aquí estamos –replicó. Terminando de abotonar toda su ropa, cogió la corbata del escritorio y se la dio a ella, que con una sonrisa comenzó a acomodarla en su sitio y a hacer un nudo para él–.

–Pero no nos pueden pillar. Lo que ha pasado con Greta ha sido arriesgado –le dijo, y terminado el nudo se refugió en un abrazo cálido–.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia delante, pues era mas alto que ella, depositó un beso en la frente de Hermione, a quien se le despeinó el flequillo de nuevo.

–Tengo derecho a disfrutar de mi esposa.


End file.
